Three Hedgehogs, One Rose
by AmiRosaline
Summary: There are three princes of Staion Square High. Sonic the hot cokcy jock. Shadow the sexy mysterious emo. And Silver the gorgeous smart gentlman. They have never met until they fall for Amy Rose who has a special gift of her own and puts herself in danger
1. Welcome Pink Girl

**Chapter 1**

We find Sonic the Hedgehog strolling around the school. HE was of course bored out of his mind. HE saw some of his friends, including Tails and Knuckles, with their girlfriends like Cream and Tikal. He leaned against the wall watching them while standing next to a dark corner. He watched them for a while. He didn't go over there because Sally (his sorta ex-girlfriend) was there. She was never really his girlfriend.

She just acted like she was. She would go to the movies with him, and spent time with him when no one else would. He appreciated it at first, but then when Sally introduced him to her friends as her boyfriend, he decided to set her straight. Now Sally acts like his stalked.

But when everyone else found out that Sonic and Sally were never together well they ate it up expect for two other students.

Shadow the Hedgehog was one of those students. He was sitting in a dark corner. He sees a blue hedgehog, but didn't know who he was so didn't bother to say anything. He did not care about things like couples breaking up or making up.

Shadow was a lone wolf or lone hedgehog or whatever. He just didn't get along with people. Most girls considered him emo, but they thought it was attractive how he would stare off into space and would be so mysterious most of the time.

There was one girl that was brave enough to talk to Shadow, but he found her very annoying. It was Rouge the Bat. He hated her with all his heart because she would always follow him around.

She wanted to talk all the time and always asked him how he was doing when she got the same answer every time. Horrible.

Silver was the other student who didn't care about break ups, but he had an annoying stalker like Sonic and Shadow. Her name was Blaze the Cat.

Well Silver really didn't consider annoying since they use to be friends, but she always wanted to hang out when Silver had to study.

So he told her straight up that he did not want to date her. That's when she started to follow him everywhere. Silver was getting his books from his locker when he saw a blue hedgehog standing next to a red and black hedgehog who was sitting on the ground. They sorta looked alike, but it was obvious that they didn't know each other. Silver has never met them, but they looked like they were deep in thought so he didn't say anything.

That's when it happened. A light giggle was formed from down the hall. All three hedgehogs' ears perked at the sound and they almost broke their necks looking for the source.

What they saw had their eyes wide and jaws dropped. They saw a light pink hedgehog. She had nice curves and a slim body. Her quills went a little past her shoulders. They could barely see her eyes, but they looked jade green.

The male hedgehogs were stunned. They have never seen a girl like this.

"Whoa" was all they could say.

Then they looked at each other confused.

"Um well isn't this awkward." Silver said.

The pink girl noticed the three. She stared at them for a while. She told her friends she had to go and walked over to Sonic and the guys. She had a feeling that if she became friends with them they could understand her…. gift. She didn't know why she thought that, but it didn't stop her from going up to the three. She just had to remember to act like a stupid preppy flirty girl or people would hate her.

She shook the thought from her head and started to talk to the three hedgehogs.

"Hi, my name is Amy Rose. Oh sorry if that was random. You three just looked really interesting. Are you three friends I hope so that way we can all be friends. Wouldn't that be fun? To just hang out together. Oh wow I sound like a total freak right now don't I? Wait don't answer—"She was cut off because Shadow stood up and covered her mouth.

"You talk too much, Rose. I'm Shadow." He smiled at her.

Amy noticed that his eyes were blood red. She was startled at first, but calmed down to see those eyes filled with sadness even with that smile. He looked like he needed a hug, and that was the real Amy thinking not the stupid flirty Amy.

Sonic saw how close Shadow was to Amy (about two inches apart) and got really angry so he pushed Shadow.

"Hey, you just met the girl and you already talking to her like you're best friends."

Amy was a little surprised by the blue hedgehog's actions. HE too had just met her and was already acting like he needed to protect her that caused her to smile.

Silver then took Amy's hand and kissed it.

"Hello, Miss Amy. My name is Silver. Sorry about the violent scene." Amy smiled at Silver's gentle behavior around her she appreciated it.

Sonic and Shadow glared at Silver. Sonic suddenly got an idea then he grinned.

He used his supersonic speed to run to Amy and picked her up bridal style running away from the other two.

"Hey there Amy. The names Sonic." He smiled at her. Amy just stared into Sonic's emerald green eyes. They were nothing like Shadow's. His were filled with joy and happiness and cockiness and lusted for adventure. She has never seen such eyes filled with so much passion and excitement for life. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall while he ran.

Soon enough Shadow appeared next to them going at the same speed. Sonic glared at him then picked up the pace telling Amy to hold on first.

Shadow then started to speed up as well. They were both racing neck to neck not sure where they were going. While Amy was in Sonic's arms she wondered where Silver was.

He was in class. Although he wanted to go after the hedgehog who took Amy. He didn't want to skip so he sat there watching the clock.

"So faker why are you trying so hard?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Why are you calling me a Faker?"

"HA, I don't know. I think you look like me. Even though I look a whole lot better."

Amy decided it was time for her to keep her cover going by saying something stupid.

"He's right Shadow. You two do look alike. Hey that makes you both cute. Oh I do talk too much." Amy said then hid her face in Sonic's jacket to make it look like she was blushing.

"Excuse me." The three hedgehogs looked up to see Silver floating next to them going sonic speed.

Both Shadow and Sonic stopped to stare at the gray hedgehog.

"Whoa dude how are you doing that?" Sonic asked setting Amy down.

"I'm Telekinetic." This caused Amy to fill with joy.

She took this time to look deep in Silvers eyes. She was surprised by what she saw…nothing. Now this wasn't the first time has seen someone with empty eyes, but it was very rare. It mostly meant that the person has not yet found their meaning in life. This made Amy want to cry, but she looked at the time and saw that her mother would be here for her soon.

"You guys are awesome we should hang out some more. Since tomorrow is Saturday we should hang out some time then. You guys just call me when you get the chance." She giggled and gave them each her number than ran off waving.

The three looked at each other than Silver broke the silence.

"So what do we do about this?"

"Well it doesn't seem like Rose has a boyfriend so we just see where all this leads too."

They all agreed with that then went their separate ways.


	2. Twos a couple Threes a crowd Fours a ?

**Chapter 2**

Amy woke up Saturday morning. She was thinking about the three hedgehogs she had met yesterday. They fascinated her. They were three different guys but they caught her eye just by standing next to a wall. She was hoping that one of them would call her and want to hang out, but her best friend Cream go to her first.

Amy has known Cream before she moved to Station Square, but Cream moved here before Amy did. Amy also knew Tails, Cream's boyfriend, before she moved here too. They were her closest friends plus they knew what her gift was.

Amy's gift was given to her by a meteor two years ago. She had multiple abilities. That not even she could name them all.

The one she could name were: flying, mind control, erasing people's memories, freezing boiling and moving water with her hands, super strength, summoning a special hammer (her piko piko hammer), and blowing things up with her mind.

It took a lot of concentration to blow and not blow things up. If Amy focused on something to long... _**BOOM!**_

Amy had a weakness. Well it was actually a weakness it just made her powers uncontrollable. It was like she was being possessed by some type of witch. The thing that caused this was a piece of the meteor that hit Amy. It was a black stone that Amy called the Black Diamond.

Her mom has the stone hidden in a certain spot from Amy that way no one else can find it. Amy's mother told her that if she acted like a stupid preppy flirty girl at school people would treat her like a normal person and not get suspicious when something weird happened.

Amy of course hated doing this but she got over it and dealt with. Amy changed into her red ruffled skirt that went a little above the knees and her red tank top with a white line running across the bottom. Then she walked out the door to go meet Cream, but as soon as she walked away from her house some called her.

"AMES!" She turns around to see Sonic. She smiles at first, but then frowns because Sonic only knows Amy as the stupid preppy girl so she had to pretend again.

"Hi Sonic." She runs up to hug him.

"Hey, I knew it was you." He smiled at her. Amy felt weird inside when she saw his smile she just had to smile back.

"Well I got to go so I'll talk to you later" She started to walk away, but he caught her wrist.

"Um actually Ames… I was um wondering if you want to—" For the first time ever Sonic was lost for words.

Amy knew what he was going to ask. She frowned at him, but then smiled because she didn't want Sonic to worry about her.

"You know what Sonic. I'll just call my friend and talk to her later that way we can hang out ok?" Sonic smiled at her.

Amy turned around to call Cream. Sonic decided to study her. He noticed when he first saw her that she had nice curves and a nice chest. Her beauty and her girlish figure wasn't the only thing Sonic wanted though. He actually kind of liked her. He didn't know much about her so he couldn't say he loved her, but he felt something different around her.

"Hello? Earth to Sonic." Amy called waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Ames I was just thinking." She smiled then grabbed my hand and led me away.

Amy really didn't want to act like a stupid girl today. She knew she had told the guys that they could hang out with her, but she expected them to call her that way she could prepare. Then she got an idea. She decided that the only way to get Sonic to leave her by herself was by taking him to a place where no guy with pride would dare walk into.

**Sonic's POV**

We walked for five minutes and we still haven't made it to the store Amy wanted to go to.

"Ames, where are we going exactly?"

She turned around and smiled at me I almost melted away because her beauty was so bright.

"It's a surprise." She said and continued to walk. When out of nowhere a gray, black, and red flash went past us. I didn't need to be a genius to know who it was. I was hoping Amy would just ignore it and keep walking, but she didn't.

"SILVER! SHADOW!" Amy yelled in the direction of the flash.

Then they both appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Amy." Silver said.

Shadow then pulled out a rose and gave it to Amy. I was so mad and jealous.

"Rose, I saw this and thought of you." Oh wow that was so corny…..Why didn't I think of it?

"Wow Shadow, that was very kind of you, but when did you get it? You were with me most of the day." Silver said. Even though he said it in a nice way you could tell he was jealous and angry.

"Well, I may not be smarter than you, but I'm much faster. SO I can stop and still catch up to you and you won't notice."

"What were you guys doing?" Amy asked.

"Well Shadow had found my number in the phone book, and called me to challenge me to see which would win in a race. Brains or legs?"

While Silver explained I was starting to get annoyed. I just wanted to spend time with Ames just me and her not with these losers.

"Miss Amy, I was just wondering what you are doing with Mr. Hedgehog?" I flinched up. If they knew I was alone with Amy I knew they would kill me.

"Oh well me and Sonic are on a—" But I cut her off.

"Shopping trip."

Shadow laughed at me and Silver raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh I guess that sounds kind of um strange, but it wouldn't if you guys came with us." Amy said.

I was really starting to like this girl. I can't believe she just helped me cover my tracks of basically going on a date with her. She must know that all three of us must got a thing for her or she wouldn't have done that.

They both agreed to go with us, but I bet they regretted it when they saw what store we were going into.

Victoria's Secret

**Normal POV**

They just stood at the door staring at the sign. Amy had already walked inside.

After two minutes Amy came back outside to check on the guys.

"Hey are you guys coming in or what?" She called out. At first they were silent until Shadow spoke up.

"Rose, this isn't really a store for guys."

Amy knew this she just wanted the guys to leave so she could be herself. She frowned.

"Oh well you guys can go then." Amy thought they would catch the hint, but what Amy didn't know was that all three broke down at the sight of her not smiling. So they followed her into the store. Amy was disappointed she just had to do something that no girl would ever do. She picked up three Bra and pantie sets. Each a certain color blue, white, or black with red stripes _**(hint, hint ;D)**_.

"Hey guys which one should I get?" Amy asked the three.

It was obvious which on they had said. The one that matched their own fur color.

"I guess I'll just have to try them all on to see which one I should get. Imagine me in each one." Amy said with a grin one her face at the boys' expressions. It was so funny to her. Sonic started to laugh a tiny _this-is-so-not-funny _laugh while blushing. Shadow bit down on the tip of his thumb not looking at Amy with his muzzle changing to a red shade. Silver just had his hands over his muzzle probably so his nose would make a big bloody mess.

"Just kidding." Amy said then walked away to go pay for them. The three hedgehogs sighed with relief then walked out of the store.

"Well, Faker I know you're not crazy enough to go on a shopping trip with Rose. So was this a date or what?" Shadow asked.

"Not really, but I was planning on asking her out afterwards, before you guys showed up."

"Yeah, you probably would have said something idiotic like _'yo ya wanna be my girl'_" Silver said. Shadow snickered so I glared at him.

"Hey I can be romantic. I don't see many girls falling head over heels for you!" I shouted.

"Actually, you three are considered the 'princes' of the school."

We turn around to see Tails and Cream. I also notice Cosmo from afar. She really was a stalker. It freaked me out a little so I looked around for Sally. I sighed with relief when I didn't notice her.

"Yo, wassup lil bro." I said to him and then we high fived. Cream said high to me but just silently waved to Faker and Silver.

"See Sonic. Cream is acting shy around them because they are both 'princes'." He obviously did not like his girlfriend acting shy around other guys.

"What 'bout me. She ain't acting shy 'round me."

"She's use to you."

"Excuse me…. Tails, but how are me, Sonic, and Shadow as you said 'princes'?" Silver asked.

"Well the girls at school think you three are, I don't know, hot or something. Plus you each got that special trait that most girls love."

"Special trait?" We all said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I think Sonic is the cocky jock, Shadow is the mysterious emo, and Silver is the smart gentlemen. Three traits that the girls seem to drool over."

"Hmm, I wonder which one Rose prefers." Shadow said.

"Rose? Oh you mean Amy?" Cream said for the first time.

"Yea, do ya know her?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes I was friends with her before I moved here. Tails knows her to. She wrote to me before she moved here and she told me about her past boyfriends and stuff."

"Miss Cream, can you please tell us which Miss Amy prefers so we don't have to, um I'll say fight, over her."

The thing Cream did next surprised all of us. I could even Cosmo's eyes widen from shock. She fell to the floor bursting out laughing.

It took her like five minutes to calm back down and get up from the floor.

"I'm sorry for laughing. The thing is Amy isn't into a certain type of guy. All her past boyfriends had different personalities and acted a different way. The only way she would really go out with someone if she thought they would understand what makes her special, but whenever she told them they didn't understand so she had to end the relationship."

"I still don't get what is so funny?" Silver said.

"Oh well I thought it was funny because three different guys fell for the same girl at the same time."

Shadow folder his arms, closed his eyes, and sighed.** (A/N: classic Shadow)**

"You two know what this means right?" Shadow asked me and Silver.

We shook our heads.

"It means that all three of us will have to take Rose on real romantic dates. That way on of us can convince her that she can trust us and tell us anything. Then whoever she tells her secret to first means she is really in love with you. SO who is going first?"

"I call last." I yelled.

Being last means I would know how the first two dates went and can try to outdo them.

"Then I will go second. So, Silver this means your first."

"W-wait w-w-what but I…" He was cut off by Ames finally coming out of the store with her bags.

She said hi to Cream and Tails then we continued our day.


	3. Tryouts

**NOTE: In chapter 2 I forgot to mention that Amy can fly. She is also a telekinetic like Silver, but more advanced.**

**Chapter 3**

Monday afternoon at Station Square High, and we find Sonic actually in class. Of course he wasn't paying attention he was thinking about Amy, who had the same schedule as him. Sadly so did Shadow and Silver.

He was trying to guess what her secret was, but he was mostly thinking about what Amy had mention Saturday that she was trying out for the cheerleading squad. Sonic knew cheerleaders went to the football games and the track meets because he was in both. **(A/N: Real cheerleaders do not go to track meets)**

While Sonic was daydreaming about Amy in the cheer uniform Shadow was writing poems about Amy. He wanted to write the most romantic poem ever. That way he could read them to her on their date.

Silver on the other hand was writing notes for class, but in the back of his mind he was freaking out. He still had no idea how to get Amy to go on a date with him.

Now when we look over to Amy she doesn't look so calm and free minded. Her mom always wanted Amy to do her best in school so she tried very hard to focus in class without blowing things up. It caused Amy extreme pain and made her want to cry out. She was sweating a little for trying so hard.

Sooner or later class had ended, but Amy hadn't noticed so when Silver called out to her she jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Ames you ok?" Sonic asked her. Apparently All three of the boys were standing next to Amy's desk waiting for her.

She looked at the clock. School had ended so it was time for the tryouts. Amy told herself that being on the squad would help her with this stupid preppy girl image she was trying to work out.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous about tryouts."

"Oh well um I could go with you and um cheer you on." Sonic suggested with a small blush on his muzzle

Amy smiled at the sight of Sonic and blushing and she thought it was funny to have someone cheer for her at cheer tryouts.

"That sounds awesome." Amy said.

Silver and Shadow decided to come.

"Ha, now I can tell Sally to let you on the squad now." Sonic laughed at his own joke since no one else knew who he was talking about but they were soon going to find out. They walked towards the gym no knowing something tragic was about to happen.

**Amy's POV**

When we walked into the gym I felt a pinch. Usually this was a sign that the Black Diamond was near, but I knew that was impossible so I ignored it.

Sonic, Silver, and Shadow walked toward the bleachers while I sat with the rest of the girls.

Suddenly four girls walked in with cheer uniforms on. One was a squirrel with bright blue eyes with short reddish hair and brown fur. Another was purple cat, a bat, and a green and white like creature.

I felt the pinch again but this time it was stronger, but I still ignored it.

"Everyone my name is Sally Acorn," the squirrel said. "I'm captain and this is Rouge the Bat, co-captain. Blaze the Cat and Cosmo the Plant who are third and fourth in command." She continued pointing to each girl when she called their name.

Then we finally started, but every now and then I felt the pinch. It couldn't have been the Black Diamond because it was in my mom's secret place. Unless there was another one in the room. I didn't get a chance to look around since it was my turn.

"OK tell me your name." Rouge said.

"Amy Rose." I said and smiled at her, but she just shook her head and wrote something down.

"WHOOP! GO AMY! YOU ROCK!" I turn to the bleachers to see Sonic standing in the bleachers with Silver and Shadow. Sonic was waving his hand in the air cheering me on. Silver was clapping trying not to make too much noise. Shadow just gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

I smiled and waved at them. When I turned back around I noticed Sally, Rouge, and Blaze glaring at me.

"You can go now." Sally said.

"But I didn't even get to tryout."

"You don't need to I'm not letting you on the squad." She said.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Did I do something wrong already?

"Why?"

She then got up from her chair and walked up to me to make sure I could hear her loud and clear, but before she could even say anything I felt a huge pain.

I fell to my knees holding my stomach. Only one thing can cause this pain. I looked to my left then to my right. Nothing.

Sally started to kick my arms trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear her though, but I could hear people behind me yelling my name. It was the guys rushing over to see what had happened to me. I look up at Sally then I see it. The Black Diamond was on her necklace. Where did she get it? Were there more?

The questions were repeating in my head. I ignored them and listened to what was going on around me.

"Do you hear me you pink bitch? I said getup!" Sally called out.

"Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic is to my left.

"Miss Amy, are you okay?" Silver to my right.

"Rose, what happened?" Shadow is behind me.

"Sally, what did you do!" Sonic yells.

My heart beat starts to increase. I can' take it anymore. Sally was arguing with Sonic trying to convince him that she didn't do anything. That was a lie though. She wore that damn necklace. Suddenly I snapped losing all control I had left.

"Get her away." I demanded.

"What?" they all said surprised that I had actually spoke.

"GET HER AWAY!" I yelled.

The bleachers suddenly burst into flames. The gym equipment starts hurtling towards Sally. Rouge uses her wings to swoop in and carry Sally away from me.

Water started to come from the sprinklers then freezing and hitting everyone. The room was filled with screams. It got even worse when I started to fly toward the ceiling and was floating in midair. Almost everyone left except me Sally and her cheer followers, and the guys.

The guys panicked. Silver flew up next to me trying to get me down, but I had no control.

Suddenly there were random explosions. Things were like that for about an hour.

Sally and her crew never left the room so I didn't gain any control. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow just tried to get me down, but there was no success.

Then a girl's voice called my name. A voice that belonged to someone I knew could help me.

"AMY!" Cream called. Tails was also there. I just stared at her floating in midair. Silver floating next to me.

"Who has it Amy?" She called out to me. The boys (not including Tails) had no idea what she was talking about. It took all my strength to use my mind control to make her look at Sally. She understood and tried to get Sally out the room.

"Sally, you and your friends got to get out of here and get to safety!"

"NO WAY! I'm not going to risk getting blown up." Sally yelled back.

"If you stay in here the risk is higher!"

Sally thought about that for a second and decided that Cream was right so she and her friends left quickly. Soon enough things calmed down.

The flames disappeared. The sprinklers turned off. Everything fell to the floor. I even let myself drop so the guys wouldn't get suspicious even though it was already too late for that.

Sonic caught me. I thought Silver and Shadow were going to be upset, but they didn't seem to notice since they saw that I was safe and okay.

Tails and Cream rushed over to see if I was okay.

"Oh my god Amy! Are you okay? You should have looked around when you felt the pinch." She was furious.

"I know but I was—" I was cut off.

"AMELIA HELEN ROSE!" I turn around to see my mother. She was storming over with anger on her face but worry in her eyes.

She yelled at me for about 15 minutes when Sonic spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rose. But I think me Silver, and Shadow deserve some sort of explanation."

Cream, Tails, and my mom liked at me. It was my decision whether to tell them or not.

It's true they had their own special abilities, but everyone knew about theirs and I'm more powerful. And dangerous. But everyone else ran away even Sally eventually while these three stayed.

Plus if they knew about me I could them why I had to avoid Sally and that necklace.

"Okay, let's all go to my house, and I'll explain everything." I said with a smile trying to act like the girl they knew even though I knew it was already too late.


	4. Explaining and Understanding

**Chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

When Rose said that she was going to explain everything at her house that scared me because it proved to that she had something to do with it. She still acted like the silly jumpy flirty girl that I met a few days ago, but I knew that wasn't the real her.

I knew that when Cream said she had dated guys with different personalities. No hyper girl like that would dare fall for a guy like me. I knew she was just faking it but I didn't know why. Did she think it was cute? Well it sorta was but I want to fall in love with the real Amy Rose not the stupid one who always acts like everything is good and puts a smile on her face.

I watched Rose the whole way there. She just kept talking and talking, but not about what happened in the gym. She was talking about ridiculous stuff like why the sky is blue and why the grass is green. She was basically having a conversation with herself because whenever she finished her sentence she didn't wait for anyone to respond.

She didn't meet anyone's eyes she would just throw glances at someone then look away before they noticed, but I always caught her. I also noticed that she would throw a lot of glances toward her mother.

I looked over to her mother and studied her for the first time since she walked into the school earlier. She was a white hedgehog her quills went right down her back she didn't look Rose except for her eyes. That must mean Rose's father looks like her.

We suddenly stopped in front of her house it wasn't anything special. Most people would suspect her to have a color coded house by the way she acted, but it just a simple white house with a black roof. I looked over to Rose and she was looking at her house with a sad expression.

She didn't want to come home today I could tell. She wanted this drive to last forever so she would never have to explain what happened in the school. Was that the big secret Cream told us about? Did Rose's Secret involve what happened there? Was she involved in some weird experiments that messed her up or something? Or were aliens trying to abduct her by attacking the school.

These ideas were ridiculous, but after what I saw today nothing seemed ridiculous. All of us hoped out the car. When we walked inside the house was quiet and empty no one had been in here for hours.

"Boys would you like a drink?" Mrs. Rose asked us when we sat down. We all shook our heads.

Rose sat down on the couch in front of us. Then she looked at us her eyes filled with worry and despair. I've never seen her so sad before.

"Okay so tell me what you guys think happened." Amy said.

Sonic and I just shrugged not comfortable with thinking about the strange day that had just occurred. Silver on the other hand got all smart on the topic.

"Well, Miss Amy it's obvious that you have special abilities. But they are probably the results of something out of the ordinary happening to you."

We all just stared at him.

I looked over to her. She just stared at us with curiosity in her eyes. She looked like she was arguing with herself whether she should do something or not. Was Silver right or was she thinking about something completely different from what he had said.

Then her eyes were filled with something I have never seen in her eyes before…Seriousness.

"Your right Silver. I was hit by a meteor a few years ago giving me special abilities. Most of them are things I cannot control like the ability to blow things up. Oh and I want you guys not to tell anyone about this okay. I would also like it if you don't expect me to act like the foolish girl you met a few days ago. I'm actually quite serious when it comes right down to it. But sometimes I will act like a stupid girl when I'm comfortable. I just want you guys to like me for the real me" She smiled when she finished and for the first time ever I saw the real Amy Rose.

The real Rose is a serious dependable girl who has special abilities that she cannot really control, but when she feels safe and is around someone she cares about she is the dense girl I first met.

"Cool Ames you're like a super hero." Sonic said. He was grinning. I was disappointed at this. I didn't know Sonic well but I knew he was the type to go for adventures which means he just found something way more appealing about Rose.

"I still want to know what happened out there." I said.

Amy gave me an evil grin that made me want to smile and kiss her.

"Well like Sonic said I'm like a fucking super hero and every hero has a weakness. My weakness is a piece of the meteor that gave me my powers. I call it the Black Diamond it causes me to lose all control and Sally had a piece on her necklace." I was surprised that she used that word in front of her own mother. Amy Rose was definitely the right girl for me.

"So you have to avoid Miss Sally now." Silver said.

She nodded.

"Don't worry Ames. Now that we know what's going on we can help you." Sonic said along with me and Silver nodding in agreement.

She smiled at us then gave us each a hug which caused all three of us to blush.

"You guys are the best."

Then we continued the rest of our day at her house.

**Normal POV**

While everyone was talking about Amy's powers they didn't know there was someone listening in on their conversation. It was Cosmo who had followed Tails here and heard everything. Since she knew how Sally, Rouge, and Blaze felt about the 3 princes she decided to text the girls.

Then Sally called her.

"Cosmo, are you serious? That little pink bitch caused that wreck in the gym."

"Yeah Sally and get this it was because of your necklace. So now the 3 princes are going to help her avoid you.

"So, Sonic wants a pink bitch as his princess."

"Earlier Sonic had said Amy was like a super hero, and you know how Sonic likes adventure and action." Cosmo explained.

Sally nodded on the other of the phone then she suddenly got an evil plan to get rid of the pink devil.

"She made a 4 way call with Rouge, Blaze and Cosmo to explain her plan

Inside Amy's house they were getting to the topic of Amy's dad.

"So Miss Amy where is your father?" Silver asked.

"Oh well um he died the day after I got my powers. It was fathers' day and I didn't know about my powers yet so I was focusing really hard on my dad when he was walking towards the front door. His gift was in my hand and I was smiling then….BOOM buh bye daddy." There were tears in Amy's eyes. This was another reason why Amy hated her powers because they made her kill her own father.

Amy's mother hugged her trying to calm her down. Silver felt a wave of guilt for asking the question. Cream just frowned for she once knew Amy's dad so did Tails. Sonic noticed all the sad faces so he tried to cheer everyone up.

"Hey now everyone don't be sad. I know it's a horrible thing but you don't need to be sad. Think about it like this. Amy gave her dad the best fathers' day present ever. See now there are tons of wars in this world and tons of pollution and diseases. This is why most people commit suicide they just want to leave this cursed planet. Amy's dad probably did too, but he cared too much about his family to do so." Sonic took a break in his speech to see that everyone was look at him now.

" So you see Ames you sent your dad to a peaceful place where he doesn't have to hope for peace because there will always be peace so now he is just waiting for you and your mom to join him, but I bet your dad is a very patient man." Sonic just smiled at her now.

Amy still had tears in her eyes but they weren't flowing. She was staring at Sonic with shock and amazement. This boy this blue hedgehog that had just met Amy a few days ago understood. That's exactly how Amy's father was the patient peace wishing man that Sonic had described him as.

Then Amy started to cry again, but Sonic was still smiling because he knew that her tears were tears of joy and he was absolutely 100% right.


	5. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 5**

The next few days were peaceful for Amy and her friends. Sonic and the guys walked with Amy everywhere, but she didn't mind. She was glad she could finally be herself around them, but she had one thing on her mind.

Love.

She knew that the guys liked her more than a friend, but she didn't know how she really felt about them separately. She never told a guy about her gift unless they were her boyfriend or something, but Amy had no choice but to tell Sonic and the guys.

They understand her unlike her ex's. They still want to be with her she really doesn't know what to do with this situation.

They were walking to the cafeteria when some had called out to Sonic. All four of the hedgehogs turn around to see none other than Sally Acorn. Now this was the first time Sally has made contact with either of them since the accident in the gym. So the guys did not know how to react.

It's a good thing that they had a plan that might work. Whenever Sally tried to make contact with Amy one of the guys would pick her up and carry her away. Today Sonic did it.

"Sonic?" Sally said when she noticed That Sonic and Amy were gone, but Silver and Shadow were still there.

"I'm sorry Miss Sally, but Sonic is not here right now you must be confused." Silver said.

"Yeah so beat it Acorn." Shadow glared at her.

Sally stared at the two twirling the stone on her necklace. She evilly grinned at them.

"Aww well I guess one of you can do it. Give this note to Amy. It involves girl stuff that you guys shouldn't read." Sally gave Silver a folded note and she knew that when she said 'girl stuff' that they were going to even try to read.

Then Sally left so Silver and Shadow went looking for Amy and Sonic. Sonic had brought Amy to the library. He had left real quickly to get her lunch for so she wouldn't be hungry.

"Thanks Sonic."

"No problem. Hey Ames are you ok with this?"

"With what?"

"This whole avoiding Sally thing. I mean can't you just like change schools or something. I know Station Square High isn't the only high school in this area."

She smiled at Sonic. She thought it was sweet that he was worried about her like this.

"Yeah but if I changed schools I wouldn't be able to see you, Silver, and Shadow every day." At that very moment Sonic wished he could ask Amy out right there and then, but he was last. SO he had to wait for Silver and Shadow to have their dates first.

Sonic was starting to reconsider calling last.

Silver and Shadow walked in relieved that they found the two. Silver gave Amy Sally's note and told her that it was 'girl stuff'. Amy was confused because she was not close nor will she ever be close enough to Sally to get 'girl stuff' from her.

Amy decided she would read the note in private so she went to the girls' room with the guys standing guard which was kind of creepy.

The note read:

_Listen here you stupid pink bitch you have just made 3 enemies which will probably be the biggest mistake of your life. But consider yourself lucky that these 3 enemies are in one group. This group is called __**PINK'S KILLERS. **__Lucky for you this group will no longer exist if you do us a favor. STAY AWAY FROM SONIC, SHADOW AND SILVER! IF not then we will take matters into our own hands._

_Sally, PINK'S KILLERS leader._

Amy did not see this 'pink's killers' group as a serious threat so she just crumbled up the note and threw it away.

_Sally is an idiot, _Amy thought. _ I'm the ones with the powers. I thought she would be terrified of me after seeing what happened. I hoped that she would think: 'oh no Amy is a total freak I can't is around her'_

Amy was disappointed that Sally was too big of an idiot to catch a hint of being in danger. Amy walked out bathroom and she smiled at the guys and told them it was nothing to worry about. Then they continued the rest of their day like usual.

_After school_

The guys take turns walking Amy home and today was Silver's day. Silver decided that today would be the day he would ask Amy on their date.

"Miss Amy?" Silver started halfway to her house.

"Yeah?"

Silver swallowed very nervous in this situation.

"I was wondering if you wanted to um go out to dinner with me tomorrow." Silver had already made reservation so if she didn't say yes Silver would be stuck eating dinner tomorrow alone.

Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at Silver. She didn't know if this was a real date or just something Silver wanted to do to spend regular friend time with her or something like that.

"Um sure Silver." Silver smiled at her then walked home because Amy was already at her house.

Amy walked into her house and found her mother sleeping on the couch. Amy smiled she thought it was normal for her mom to be asleep on the couch even though it has never happened before.

She walked over to her mom and it suddenly got very hot. Amy looked around, but saw nothing. Then she looked down at her mom and noticed that her breathing was unsteady and slow. Her mom wasn't asleep she was unconscious.

Amy dropped her stuff and got ready for whatever was about to happen next. Out of nowhere there was a fire next to the couch her mother was on. Amy picked up her mom and carried her somewhere safe, but as soon as Amy stopped running another fire started.

Amy then ran towards the bathroom that way she could have some water to work with, but fires had started in front of all the bathroom doors.

"Dammit." Amy complained than ran for the front door trying to escape the house, but no lucky all the exits were blocked by fires. Then Amy heard three individual laughs each one sounds evil and sinister.

"HA! I told you to stay away from those boys didn't I?" One voice called out. Amy looked around but couldn't see anything because of the smoke.

The two other voices laughed along with the main voice.

"Show yourselves cowards! You have no idea who you're messing with!" Amy yelled.

The voices laughed.

"Oh but we know exactly who were messing with." Then three figures walked through the flower. Amy was surprised to see Sally, Rouge, and Blaze. Blaze was the one who was controlling the fire and also prevented herself and her friends from catching fire.

"Hello Amy Rose." Sally said. Amy looked down at Sally's neck thankfully she didn't have her necklace on. Amy sighed with relief still holding her mother. Sally noticed.

"Ah I see that you noticed I don't have on my necklace. Yeah it didn't want it to get ruined in this horrible fire or any….explosions." Sally grinned at Amy. Right there and then Amy knew that Sally had figured everything out about her. She just wanted to know how.

"Why did you attack my mother? Are you trying to make yourself seem tough by attacking a defenseless woman?" Amy was furious. Never in Amy's life had anyone attacked her own mother to get to her.

"No sweetie we just wanted to meet the woman who gave birth to our enemy." Rouge said.

"Enemy?" Amy was confused. What did she do to these three girls to make them so upset that they would attack her mom?

"Yeah! You are taking our boyfriends from us!" Blaze shouted.

Boyfriends? Amy thought. Does she mean Sonic, Shadow, and Silver?

"Girls calm down. Amy didn't know and obviously didn't understand what my letter meant." Sally was the only one calm in this situation.

"I will say this one more time Amy Rose. Stay away from Sonic, Shadow, and Silver."

Amy was couldn't control her anger anymore. It was one thing to attack her mother and set her house on fire, but it was another to tell her who she could be friends with. Amy summoned her Piko Piko hammer.

Amy used her telekinetic powers to levitate her mother over the fires and started attacking the three girls. Rouge blocked her attack with a kick to her hammer. Amy dropped her hammer, but just summoned another one and continued to attack. Blaze tried to deflect her attacks with fire, but Amy just dodged them.

Sally tried fighting with hand combat but was also failing. Amy focused really hard on Sally to she could blow her up, but Sally moved at the last minute causing the table next to her to blow up instead.

Sally suddenly pulled out a gun. It was a normal gun either it looked more advanced like it was created by some evil genius.

"This Amy is what I used on your mother, and now I'm going to use it on you. Nite night." Sally then fired the gun. Amy dodged by fly above, but Amy couldn't fly and levitate her mother at the same time. That was just too much weight to handle.

Sally shot again at Amy, but she dodged it and grabbed her mother and went towards the door. It was still blocked by a fire. Amy looked over to the wall then she concentrated really hard. Suddenly the wall blew up.

Amy flew herself carrying her mother threw the wall, but Sally was right behind her. Sally shot at Amy one more time and hit her right in the back. Amy slowly lost consciousness. She went straight towards the ground completely knocked out her mother still in her hands.

They both would have died if Rouge hadn't caught them. Sally and Blaze walked over to Rouge with evil smiles on their faces.

Amy's house was no longer on fire because Blaze wanted to leave it still standing.

"No." Sally said.

Rouge and Blaze looked at her confused. "Why?" they asked.

"Because Sonic and the guys will probably come here tomorrow to look for Amy. They need to know we mean business. Leave the door standing so I can leave a note on it, but burn the rest to the ground." Sally explained.

Blaze did as she was told while Sally stuck the note on the door.

"So do we take them to that egg guy to watch them for us while we're at school?" Rouge asked. Sally glared at her then slapped her across the face.

"Idiot! We just kidnapped two people, burned down, their house and are now threating people. You really just want to go to school and act like nothing happened." Sally yelled at her. Blaze looked over to them whole making sure the fire didn't spread.

"Well we have to take them somewhere, and if we get caught we will be in even more trouble for ditching too." Sally considered what Rouge had said. Plus if they weren't at school people would get suspicious.

"Fine. We will take them to Eggman then go to school." Sally said.

_The next morning_

**Silver's POV**

Me, Sonic, and Shadow were walking (running and flying actually) to Amy's house, but when we got there we saw nothing except the front door.

I called the cops while Sonic and Shadow went to look for Amy and her mom. I explained to the cops what we had found and they said they were on their way.

"Silver! Sonic! Over here!" Shadow called out to us. Sonic and I went to go see. Shadow was standing by the front door holding a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"A note from a group called PINK'S KILLERS." Shadow said.

"Who's that? No more importantly what does the note say?" I asked.

"It says:_ We have your special girl Amy and her mother. We have taken her to a man known as Eggman. If you ever want to see them alive again you will follow our orders. 1) Find the main Black Diamond and bring it to us 2) Bring us three red roses one from each of you and 3) Destroy this note and do not tell anyone about it or us. Love PINK'S KILLERS."_ Shadow read.

"So they want us to bring them the Black Diamond that Amy's mother has hidden away, and not tell the cops about this. That I understand. BUT WHY THE HELL DO THEY WANT US TO BRING THEM ROSES!" Sonic complained.

"Does it really matter why? We will just bring them want they want, but first we have to find this Eggman and find the Black Diamond." I explained.

"Yeah, Faker we have to do this for Rose." Shadow agreed with me.

Sonic sighed and nodded. There was no way I was going to let these people hurt Amy not after getting up all my courage to ask her out yesterday. Not after finding out so much more that I like about her.

Sonic then grinned.

"YEAH! This means there is going to be an action packed adventure in this boring town." Sonic yelled all excited. The police finally showed up, but they were already no use to us. The only ones who could find Amy and her mother now were the three of us.

I swore to myself that we would not fail. **(A/N: Did I make Silver a little too brave?)**


	6. Mommy's Secrets

**Chapter 6**

_Amy's POV_

I woke up in a dark cell. I was confused at first, but then I remembered Sally and her friends attacking me and my mom. I sat up right quickly and looked for my mother. I saw her talking through the bars of the cage to one of the guards.

"Yes, I know that if I tell you where it is then you will set me free, but what about our daughter?" She said. 

"I'm sorry but I can't. All I care about right now is your safety. She can take of yourself you can't. She will find a way out of this. I don't expect those three hedgehogs to come here and save her though. They are just teenage boys with some crazy hormones. So I don't expect them to come here with the stone, so just tell me where it is." The guard replied.

How dare he say that about the guys. If they were just horny teenage boys then they would not have tried to help me in the gym, or still want to be my friend when they found out the truth.

"You're wrong! Those boys care very much about our little girl. They will do everything in their power to save her!"

The guard just sighed deeply. He looked over to me and noticed that I was awake. He was a red hedgehog about my mom's age. He had piercing jade green eyes that had anger and sorrow in them. He did not look happy by his facial expression either.

My mom followed his eyes and also noticed that I was awake.

"Amy!" She shouted than ran towards me. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I felt her tears hit my back. She must have been so worried about me.

The guard finally took his eyes off us and walked away shaking his head. I don't know why but I was a little worried about him. He really didn't seem like the kind of person who would help in a kidnapping.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her.

"Well I just got home from work, and I thought things in the house felt. I don't know different so I walked around in the living room, but I was still a little tired so I sat on the couch then bam. I'm out cold." Her mother explained.

I then told her my side of the story, and she completely understood.

"Mom what were you and that guard talking about earlier?" I wanted to know exactly what was going on.

She was about to speak when a giant door opened. A large fat man came out. He was bald but had goggles on the top of his head, but was wearing glasses, which makes no sense. He had tall skinny legs also makes no sense since the rest of him is fat. He had an orange mustache, and he was wearing black pants and a red coat.

"Hello, darlings. Are you enjoying your stay?" He said with a lot of sarcasm.

I growled at him. Who the hell did this guy think he was trying to start shit with me when I'm in a cage. I was so going to break out when he left.

"Now. Now. Diane I suggest you control your child." Oh no. He did not just call my mother by her first name. I was about to shout something at him before she stopped me.

"Amy, please."

"Thank you. Now, um Amy was it? Oh who cares. I have an offer for you since I doubt those hedgehogs my partners called for will do as they were told. As you can see you and your mother are being held hostage, but I have a nice past with your mother so I plan on letting her go."

My mom had a past with this creep. I will have to talk to her about it when we escape.

He grinned at me.

"Oh I know what you're thinking. 'Ha this guy doesn't get it. I can break out of her in a snap', right? Silly girl. I know everything about your powers which is why I'm about have you compromise. Because you see your mother and I were once partners."

I gasped in shock. I looked at her, but she just stared at the ground.

"See girl. Your mother here wanted to discover a way to get rid of your powers that way you could be a normal girl. I was her partner in research. I'm sure you remember when she gave you shots every two months for your blood. She said it was for the school or something like that, but it was really for her research."

I was listening closely for anything that could give it away that this was all a lie. I do remember these shots though.

"We were almost done with our research too, but I had another idea in mind. The cure for your powers wasn't perfect the first time, so there is a dose of something that will make you into a complete weapon. You will basically be a lifeless girl. No emotions just a creation that will only listen to her commanders. I told your mother that you could help us defeat all our enemies, even take over the world, but she refused."

What? This guy wanted to use me as a weapon. Just something to do his bidding whenever he was too lazy to do it himself.

"So I had no choice but to continue my research alone. The doses that will make you into a weapon will only a work for a few hours, so I need the Black Diamond to increase its strength. Sadly That Sally Girls' necklace isn't enough. So I had to get some more help, by getting those three girls to cooperate. Plus my assistant who creates the doses said he would only do it on one condition." He sighed like he was disappointed.

"What was that condition?" My mother finally spoke.

"Well now Diane. Don't think I wanted to this. I actually hate the idea I just want the girl as a weapon, but my assistant would like her to follow his orders as well as my own."

My mother and I were confused. What was wrong with that?

"Scourge! Come look at her to make your final decision!"

A green hedgehog then walked into the cage. He sorta looked like Sonic, but in reverse. His eyes were blue, and his fur was green. I could see a scar on his chest a little from behind his shirt and jacket.

He walked close to me, and he walked circles around me. Well he was actually looking at my body which made feel uncomfortable. I looked into his eyes. Terror shot through my body because his eyes were filled with lust.

Scourge look at the man.

"She will do fine Eggman. I'll make the does as soon as I get the Black Diamond." Then we walked out the room like everything was cool.

My mother started to shout at the man Eggman I think it was.

"EGGMAN! How could you agree to this! I'm not saying that I'm going to let you get to my daughter, but if she does you're really just going to let him tell her to let him do that stuff to her. You BASTARD! This is my daughter how you could even consider such a thing! You even said so yourself that she was so pure and innocent and that she deserved nothing but the best!"

Eggman just walked out of the room letting my mother cry and shout meaningless words out.

The guard from earlier then came back. He was probably here to make sure no funny business happened. He just watched my mother cry and shout. He then stood in front of her very close.

"Diane." How did he know my mother's name?

"How could you just let this happen! She was once yours! You told me that your feelings for me had never changed. What about her? IS she not related to you is she not your daughter anymore!" I just stared at the two.

I was confused. What were they talking about?

"Diane. I love you, but you know that my memories of being that person are blurry. I do remember her as my daughter, but it is still hard. I want you to get out of here. Please tell me where the stone is so I can try to save her."

Wait when they were talking earlier my mom had said 'our daughter' multiple times. Does that mean.

The guard suddenly kissed my mother. When the kiss broke she was crying, but not of anger or frustration of just being taken advantage of.

The guard then looked at me with those eyes that now looked like mine when I thought about it.

"Amy, I'm your father. The reincarnation that is. I was once Robert Rose and I still know who you and your mother are."

This man. This man who looked like my father, but with a totally different personality and a different view of the world was my dead father who was.

"I-I don't understand. Reincarnation takes years. How can you be my mother's age if you're her age."

"My old soul took over this body causing it to look a lot like my old one, but not exactly the same"

I just couldn't believe it. So it made sense that I fainted.

**Me: wow did not see that coming**

**Amy: yes you did**

**Shadow: why bring her dad back after Sonic made that amazing speech**

**Sonic: Yeah! That speech took a lot of thought**

**Silver: not much since it came from you**

**Sonic(growling at Silver): what was that**

**Silver: nothing**

**Amy: why aren't you guys look for the stone**

**The guys: ummmm**

**Me: Amy chill ok you just found out that your dad is alive again**

**Amy: humph fine my dad was right then they don't care about me(walks out)**

**The guys: wait Amy! (Chases after her)**

**Me(sighs): Oh well I guess we will see you guys in the next chapter REVIEW! ;D**


	7. Takenover

**First tiem I have ever had mor ethan 6 chapters without cutting of the story yay me :D**

**Chapter 7**

Sonic was speeding through a filed and fields of roses. They all reminded him of Amy, but he wasn't here for her. He was there to get the roses for her kidnappers. Sonic was of course against the idea of doing this, but Silver said that he had to.

Sonic sighed deeply. He was trying to find the crapiest roses in the world, but it was hard considering roses were beautiful just like…Amy. Sonics phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Shadow.

"Yo, wassup Shadz?"

"I found the stone in her mother's room." Shadow said.

Sonic got a little annoyed because he didn't even bother to greet Sonic back.

"Well that's good, but I can't find any roses for the bastards. More importantly why didn't I get the fun job like looking for the rock?" Sonic whined.

"I don't know Silver just said that he thought finding a rock was a little too difficult for you, and since you can't even find some roses I actually agree with him."

"Shut up! I just wanna go find this Eggman guy, kick his ass, then take Amy."

Shadow nodded on the other line. He didn't like the idea of Amy being held hostage. At first he thought Amy would have used her powers to escape, but those people have her mother to so it makes sense that hasn't tried to escape yet.

"Look Sonic, I know you're not the most patient guy in the world, but we are not doing this for you we are doing it for _her._"

Sonic hung up on Shadow knowing that he was right. Sonic looked around and saw and amazing rose. It was pink and it was still wet from this morning. It reminded him so much of Amy. Sonic looked to hi left and saw an old butterfly jar with the top.

Some kids must have been here earlier. Sonic thought.

He picked up the jar, and picked the rose (roots still attached) and placed it into the jar along with some dirt so it could still grow.

"I will give this to my own rose when I find her." Sonic told himself.

**Shadow's POV**

I don't know why Sonic complained so much. Earlier he was the one jumping around wanting some adventure now we have one, but I rather not have an adventure where someone could get hurt or worse.

I was holding the Black Diamond in my hand. To me it looked like some boring stone that should be in some geek's rock collection, but to Rose it was something that gave her some much pain only I could imagine.

Why did we have to do this? Everything was fine until today nothing suspicious had happened except for that note from…Sally.

"Fuck." I said than dashed off looking for Silver and Sonic.

**Sally's POV (A/N: sorry about having Shadow's POV so short)**

I was a little upset when the guys weren't here this morning. I sighed looking out the window. Oh Sonic you're such an idiot. What does that little pink whore have that I don't.

Well all I know is that once that Eggman guy gives her that drug Sonic will be all mine. I mean who wants to go out with a weapon of mass destruction. Sonic is a peace loving guy we would never go for that. I really just want us to be happy, but we need that damn stone. I start to fiddle with my necklace. I wanted to destroy it. Damn why couldn't it be enough to make that stupid drug work for life.

The bell rang so I got up and walked towards the door when Shadow appeared in front of me.

"Shadow? Why aren't you looking for- I mean why aren't you with Sonic?" I asked because Sonic and Silver were not with him.

"Couldn't find him."

"Oh well I don't know where he is or Silver, so can I get by?" He was blocking my exit it, and since school was over for the day we were the only people here. I bet Rouge and Blaze were starting to worry about me. They always wait for me by the front gate.

"Cut the crap Sally. Where is she?"

Dammit.

"Where is who?" Then I noticed he had the stone in his arms. I gave him an evil grin.

"Oh you mean that pink little slut." At the word 'slut' he slapped me. This was a surprise because no one has ever hit me before, well not without hesitating first.

"Where is she?"

"Well I would love to tell you, but how I bet I tell you something better." I gave him the Eggman guy's location.

"You want her? Go to him then he will help you." I grinned then walked right past him. When I saw the girls I told them we had to rush to Eggman's because hell was about to break lose.

**Normal POV**

Eggman was sitting at his desk studying the formula for the dose to give Amy when Scourge walked in.

"Eggman?"

"What is it can't you see that I'm busy."

"Grrrr I'm sorry sir, but they are here with the stone, and they demand to see Amy." Eggman smiled. He stood from his chair and walked out going to greet his guest. Scourge stayed behind.

Sally was walking around the base when she saw the green hedgehog.

"Scourge?" They had met when Sally first met Eggman to discuss Amy with him. Sally thought that Scourge was hot, but nothing compared to Sonic.

"Oh hey Sally."

"When Eggman gives the whore the drug are you really going to…?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know probably working with that man and his damn machines gets annoying. I won't jump straight into it of course. I'm not like that. Sure she is hot and sexy but I'm going to learn a few things about her first. Basically she will be my girlfriend. It may look like it, but I'm not just after her body."

Sally got really annoyed by that. She didn't get why all guys wanted Amy so badly. Amy won't even being human anymore after that drug is given to her, but Scourge will still want to date her. That made no sense. She will basically be one of Eggman's stupid machines just with boobs.

"Why don't you try getting a girl to actually like you before taking away her freedom?" Sally protested. This caused Scourge to widen his eyes and look as Sally. He walked close to her that way they were only a few feet apart.

"You sound jealous. You're not falling for me are you?" Sally blushed, but still denied it.

"N-no I love Sonic. I don't give a damn about you!" Scourge just stared at her. His eyes or facial expression did not change when she said those words which disappointed her a little.

"Good." He then walked right past her with uttering another word.

Amy was sitting next to her mother who was talking to her some-what father. Amy was a little confused at first, but she got over it.

She just didn't understand how this man who had so much hatred in his eyes could be her father who had joy and kindness in them before. It reminded her of Sonic and Shadow. Basically imagine Sonic changing into Shadow **(Author: -shutters- scary huh?).**

"So Amy, tell me do you really believe that those boys are going to save you?" Her father asked.

"Yes sir I do. I lo-like them a whole lot and I know they like me, and not just because I'm a girl either."

He nodded. He understood where she was coming from. There was one point in his previous life where he too had a love rivalry and it lead to him risking his life to save said love. He saved her of course since she was sitting in front of him even though it was she was in a cage.

"Robert do you think there is any way you could stop this from happening?" Diane said.

"Darling I've told you my name is now Dexter, and no I'm just a by stander. It was out of pure luck that this body had worked for Eggman before any of this. I'm just here for my pay nothing more I'm sorry."

Amy got really mad about that.

"What the fuck dad! How can you be so cool and calm your nothing like you were before. Before you didn't know the meaning of 'bystander' you always wanted to help always wanted to do something take action. Now what the hell is this? Some kind of act to make mom fall for you all over again. Sorry to break it to you, but she is still in love with the old you. I can't stand it! I can't stand you!" Amy shouted.

"I'm sorry Amy, I may have those memories but I am not that person anymore. I am Dexter Wilkins. I'm sorry but only my feelings of love and memories are the same not my personality. You think you have it rough. I'm the one who actually has to get use to this. I'm the one who had to change my lifestyle over the past two years. Eating food that kept me healthy that I wouldn't have even looked at during my old life. Learning how to sign a completely different name. Learning how to understand and life as this body."

Amy was furious but not with him, but with herself. She had never thought of it like that she was about to say something when a square hole in the roof opened and three figures fell from it. It was Sonic, Shadow and Silver. They had landed in the cage.

Amy was filled with so much joy to see them, but she really only focused on Sonic. She didn't know why tough.

"SONIC!" She shouted than ran towards him and gave him a hug. She totally forgot about her strength so she considered herself lucky that she didn't kill him.

Silver saw Amy hug Sonic. Even though she had hugged himself and Shadow it wasn't as tight as Sonic's so he sighed deeply.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked them.

"Well we brought them the black diamond so we could save you." Sonic said. Amy and her family gasped in shock. Amy's father had only one word to say to them.

"Idiots."

The three hedgehogs looked at the guard. Shadow's eyes widen because to him he the guard looked just like Amy?

"What the fuck!" Shadow yelled.

Amy decided to quickly explain to the guys who the guard was and told them of Eggman's plan, she also told them (while looking at Sonic) about Scourge.

"That bastard. They told us that we could take you home if we brought them the stone." Sonic said furious.

"Actually the note did not say we could take her. It said if we ever wanted to see her alive again." Shadow pointed out. Everyone glared at him except for Amy's dad. They kinda shared the same personality now.

Eggman then walked into the room. He saw the guard on the floor next to the cage and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Nothing Sir." He said standing up.

"Hmm you're not helping them plan their escape are you?" The Sally and the girls walked in behind Eggman followed by Scourge with a shot filled with blue liquid in his hand.

"Of course not Sir. I'm just a bystander." Eggman cocked his head at the guard, but still shoed him away.

"Scourge, give the girl the shot that way we can get on with our lives."

"Wait!" Sally shouted as the guys stood in front of Amy in a protective way.

"What?"

"We want our roses still, and give the drug to the boys to that way we can tell them to do stuff for us." Blaze and Rouge nodded in agreement.

Eggman just laughed at the request.

"Stupid girls do you really think that I will let you live after I have changed her. Ha! A laugh I tell you. After this only she, Scourge will live not even Diane will survive this."

"But we captured her and brought her to you, we told the boys to bring the stone." Sally shouted.

"And you think I couldn't have done that by myself. You girls are really blinded by love." Eggman turned away from them. Scourge continued to get closer to Amy, but was having some trouble with Sonic and the guys in the way.

"Wait!" Blazed shouted.

"What now?"

"I will surround the guys with fire that way the drug can be injected. I will also use my fire to tame the girl too."

Eggman considered this. It would be much easier.

"Fine."

Blaze did what she said she was going to do. Block them off with her fire. Scourge was able to reach Amy and inject the drug without any hassle. Everyone went silent for Amy Rose was no more. All that laid there was a deadly weapon now known as Bloody Rose.

**Me: No Amy WHY!**

**Sonic: You stupid mother ********

**Me: O.o**

**Shadow: Hey you may not have mentioned it but we worked really hard to try and save Amy**

**Silver: I agree**

**Me: You guys shut up until the next chapter**

**Sonic: (secretly flicks me off) :P**

**Me: (sighs) sorry that I did that guys, but don't worry it really helps the romantic vision of this story. REVIEW ;D**


	8. Past Leads to a Bloody Present

**Chapter 8**

Everyone stared at the body that was known as Amy Rose. She laid there for a while then the shock finally broke and Sonic and his friends started to panic. Sonic rushed over to Amy not completely understanding the situation, but Scourge stopped him.

"Sorry blue boy, but we don't know if she is even alive this is out first time actually testing this drug."

Eggman nodded. He pressed a red button and the cage that everyone was in finally lifted. Eggman walked over to Amy's body and picked her up.

"This is no longer Amy Rose, but Bloody Rose instead. I, Eggman, and Scourge the Hedgehogs are her commanders. I now command Bloody Rose to awaken." Amy's (Bloody Rose's) eyes suddenly snapped open, but when she looked at Sonic and the guys they were shocked to not see the bright green eyes they loved so very much.

They saw bright ruby red eyes surrounded by black not white. She stared at them, and then hoped out of Eggman's arms. She just stood there next to him not moving a muscle. She didn't blink she just stood there breathing.

"Ok you three stupid girls over there you can take the boys now." Eggman said to Sally. They did the girls grabbed their crushes' arms and dragged them away, but they didn't even notice. They were stills staring at Bloody Rose trying to get over that fact that she wasn't the girl they loved anymore.

After the guys were gone Eggman smiled. He grabbed Dian and dragged her away crying. She was upset that she had lost her daughter. After they left it was just Scourge and his now somewhat girlfriend.

"Hey, Bloody Rose." She looked at him. He knew that she wouldn't say something unless he told her too.

"You can talk if you want to." She just continued to stare at him. He cursed himself for saying 'if you want to.' She had no more emotions she couldn't want anything.

"Um can you like I don't know respond to what I say."

"Yes sir."

"My name is Scourge. Sorry I didn't tell you that before I you now changed you."

"Yes Scourge."

"Is yes the only thing you can say?"

"No Scourge."

Scourge just shook his head. What was he thinking expecting this girl to be an actual girl after he gave her that drug? Yeah sure he was lonely, but was it really worth all this. It was just like talking to a damn machine. Maybe Sally was right. He thought.

"Hey, Bloody Rose, do you still have your memories from before? I didn't design the drug to wipe away your memories."

"Yes Scourge. Memoires are still here. Do you wish to know about them?" More than one sentenced. That made him smile.

"Yeah, but can I call you by your name? What was it?"

"Name is Bloody Rose."

"No I mean can I call you by the name your mom and dad gave you before you were changed."

She just stared at him, and for just a second Scourge thought she had smiled. He knew that wasn't possible because she had no emotions.

"My name was Amy Rose, and if it would make you happy than you can call me that."

**Sonic's POV**

I can't believe what I just was. Amy had red eyes, and I'm not talking about Shadow red I'm talking red like fresh blood above a light bulb red. She just stared at us no emotion in her eyes what so ever. She just seemed so lifeless I didn't think it was possible.

"Sonic?" It was Sally I looked at her and she seemed worried about me. It was probably because me and the guys haven't uttered a word since we left.

Then it all came crashing down. All the facts that the girl I was in love with (yes I admit it) is gone, and there is probably no way in getting her back. So I did the only thing necessary I slapped Sally, and the two other girls. This brought Shadow and Silver out of their trance.

"Hey, what the hell?" Rouge Screamed.

"What is wrong with you three?" Shadow demanded.

They just looked confused.

"IF you girls really cared about us you would have tried to be friends with Amy instead of acting like… JEALOUS BITCHES!" Silver Shouted which was kind of shocking since Silver never really cursed especially to girls.

"Silver?" Blaze whispered also shocked.

I just glared at the girls. I can't believe that these girls took the only thing I really cared about. Well I wasn't going to just let it happen without a fight. Hell no! I was going to go and try to save Amy. I don't care what that damn Eggman guy says. She is no Bloody Rose or whatever she is and always will be Amy Rose.

"Guys do you want to help me save Amy?" I asked. They looked at me with confusion. They were probably thinking why I had asked them for help when they were my love rivals. That was exactly why I was asking them though. I didn't like to play dirty so I was going to let them have the advantage of saving Amy that way she could choose from us fairly.

They nodded their heads, and we started to walk away from the girls to go find Amy.

"Wait!" Blaze called.

"What?" We turned around to face them. Silver was watching Blaze closely making sure she didn't try anything, but Blaze didn't like the fact that he was watching her. Shadow was just glaring at Rouge, and Rouge was just blushing like an idiot. I glanced over to Sally, and she was looking at the ground so I went back to watching the others.

"Well, um we want to help." Rouge said.

"What!" Sally screamed, but Blaze shot an evil look at her.

Silver and Shadow looked at me like I was the leader and it was my decision whether or not they could come. I thought about it. They offered to help so it could be a trap, but then again they looked really sorry about what they did except Sally.

"It's cool with me as long as Amy is safe when this is over." We then started to run towards Eggman's base, not quite sure what was waiting for us.

**Bloody Rose's POV**

Eggman just gave an order that I must follow. After Scourge showed me around my now 'home.' Eggman said that he was about to attack the city. This was the time I would go and use my new destiny and help Eggman take over. That way this world can be just like the way it is supposed to be.

The thing is I don't how it is supposed to be. I only have the memories of being that girl known as Amy, but it is just like watching a video of somebody else. It is a video that will never end. It is about a girl known as Amelia Helen Rose also known as Amy Rose.

She was a light pink hedgehog with short quills and jade green eyes. Her mother's name was Diane Rose and her father Robert Rose. This girl was very different from everyone else even as a child. She grew up thinking weird things like Zombies and unicorns go to war, and how fairies lived among everyone else. At first the people around her thought she was joking, but then they saw her say it with a straight face.

They immediately claimed her as an outcast, but she didn't care. When that girl got into high school people claimed her as an outcast and a freak. She of curse just continued her life. She made two friends, but they were younger than her 1 age, Cream the Rabbit and Miles 'Tails' Prowers.

Amy was somewhat happy with her family and friends, until something horrible happened to her. There was a meteor shower in her home town that no one saw coming, and one of those meteors hit her. It gave that girl powers that caused the death of her own father.

Amy didn't understand at first, but after a few days of suffering through her father's death she finally understood, but when she told her mother she thought Amy was crazy at first. So her mom took her to a psychiatrist, but they told her Amy had no mental problems.

She grew up the next two years learning to control her powers. Her friends moved away, but soon enough she moved to the town her friends lived in called Station Square. At beginning of this movie is sci-fi then it turns into a romance.

Amy meets three boys that instantly fall in love with her. They soon find out about her powers and the completely understand her. Which makes no sense to me it must be those things called emotions. Then the girl was kidnapped along with her mother. She was being held hostage when she discovered that the guard of her and her mom was a reincarnation of Amy's father.

After that a whole lot of stuff happens like the guys finding her, and she being told that she will become a lifeless machine. Then there is this one part where Scourge puts a blue liquid in her arm, and she faints that's when is start to see myself and my past.

It is a little confusing. I know I was once that girl, but when I watch this continuous video it just doesn't seem like it. I don't feel anything when I watch it. Scourge says it because I have no emotions he says I'm just a weapon of mass destruction which makes me feel….

"BLOODY ROSE!" I hear over the intercom. It's Eggman.

"Sir!"

"Go to the ship we are about to launch our attack."

"Sir yes sir!" Then I run to the giant ship. It was about as long as a football field and it had its own area where planes can take flight from.** (A/N: like the one from the episode in Sonic X where Amy gets kidnapped).**

I stood on the launch plank **(gonna call it that **while it took flight, and right as we hit the sky I saw a blue figure on the ground calling out that girls' name.

"AMY!"

**Normal POV**

Shadow saw the aircraft take flight. He was standing next to his friends along with the girls who wanted to help. Sonic called out Amy's name when they saw her on the launch plank. They all quickly hurried inside the base the aircraft just took flight from.

There were some small planes that could take them to the aircraft that way they could save Amy. Silver flew one since he was the only one smart enough. The girls sat in the cockpit while Sonic and Shadow stood on the wings, because there was no more room inside. (The girls still protested though)

They were flying right at the aircraft when a giant explosion came from the right of the plane. It almost knocked Sonic off, but he was able to keep his balance. They looked in front of them and saw Amy flying towards them. Sonic was happy at first, but then he remembered that she was just a weapon now and had no emotions.

She stopped in front of the plane to confront the group.

"Hello I am Bloody Rose and I have been given orders to eliminate you." She then did something that no expected because they did not know she had the power to control lighting and fire (just like Blaze).

Rouge jumped out of the cockpit of the plane and started to attack Bloody Rose. Blaze jumped onto the same wing as Shadow and started to deflect Amy's fire with her own. Sonic smiled at the two to see that they really were helping.

Silver tried to land the plane, but it was hard because Bloody Rose was controlling the wind. Sonic looked over to Sally real quick. She was hiding behind her chair. The something popped into his head. Something that Sally once said before.

'_Yeah I took this test online to see if I could fly a plane and it said I could so I'm thinking about going to school for it in a few weeks.'_

"Sally!" Sonic called out to her. She looked up at him.

"Did you take those flying classes you told me about?" She nodded her head.

"Okay do you think you can try and fly this plane….for me." He added the 'for me' part just to get her to do it. Which she did. She took the controls from Silver and started to fly the plane. While Silver help fight Bloody Rose by levitating himself, Sonic, and Shadow in the sky.

"They attacked her, but their attacks were useless they were just keeping her busy, but from what. They didn't know Eggman's plan. All they knew was that Bloody Rose was trying to kill them so they were fighting for their lives.

Sally had somehow managed to land the plane on Eggman's launch plank, but she didn't stay to fight she just ran into the base.

Pfft pathetic. Sonic thought. They all continued to fight Amy, but this time on the launch plank this way Sonic and Shadow had an advantage.

Sally was running all over the place looking for Scourge. She was hoping that he could stop this madness. When Sonic had asked her to help him earlier she was so happy, but yet so mad because she knew those words were only to convince her to help.

Finally Sally found Scourge eating a sandwich (idiot she thought.

"Scourge!" She called out to him. He was surprised to see her, but it didn't last long.

"Hey Sally."

"You have to tell Amy to stop."

"Why? She seems to be fine with it."

"She is fine with whatever you or Eggman tell her to do. There has to be a way to stop her. She has new powers that nobody knew about."

"Actually her mom, Eggman, and myself knew about those powers. She only discovered them when she became Bloody Rose."

"Is there any way that she could be changed back into Amy?"

Scourge stared at her, and there was a little disappointment in his eyes. He was hoping that she had come to say something else to him, but all she cared about was helping that stupid blue boy. He stood up and walked towards her that way they were only inches apart.

"Is that all you came to say to me? Do you really want her to be herself again that way she can take your 'beloved Sonic' away?"

Sally just stared at him. 'What is he talking about' she thought.

"No I don't but if you tell me the way maybe I could stop it from ever happening." He shook his head. She was only thinking about herself like always. She never thought about anyone else or how they-or how he- might feel.

"Fine then. I let there be a small flaw in the drug. If some ever feels real true um 'I want to marry you' love towards her, than she will change back."

"Why make such a stupid flaw?" Sally asked.

"Because I was hoping that I might fall in love with her that way I could meet the real her." He said with a harsh tone. He walked past her after he said that.

"Scourge?" Sally said before running down the hall to go find the others.

Sonic curled into a ball and launched himself at Amy. Shadow took out his gun (his dad is with the FBI) and started shoot fake but very painful bullets at her. Rouge threw punches at her. Blaze shot fire. And Silver was throwing cannon balls that were lying around at her (cannons non explosive).

Amy of course dodged all these attacks and shot her own more effective attacks. She didn't even break a sweat. Maybe it was because she had lost her humanity. Sally came and saw what was going on. She thought this was pointless. Maybe she should tell them about what Scourge had said.

Then it hit her. She was wondering why Scourge seemed so upset about why she wanted to know how to bring Amy back. Because to him it seemed like she just wanted to prevent it from happening so she could have Sonic. Scourge must have been a little in love with Sally.

Sally watched Blaze and Rouge fight. She had told her friends once that she had thought Scourge was cute, and that she might consider dating him. They just laughed and said that he was no good for her.

Sally then knew what she had to do. She was going to get Amy and Sonic together, and then she was going to throw blaze and Rouge (after breaking her wings) off the ship.

**Me: Tsk tsk tsk Sally**

**Sally: Hey you knwo what my real plan is so shut up**

**Sonic: wht's your real plan?**

**Sally: I'm going to-**

**Me: (makes Sally disappear)**

**Shadow: guess we will just have to wait and see**

**Sonic:(groans) i hate waiting**

**Silver: he at least she is setting you up with Amy what about me and Shadow**

**Bloody Rose: Information request- what is the point of these small conversations at the end of the chapters**

**Scourge: just like a damn machine**

**Me: Idiots your suppose to be fighting her she is still the enemy**

**Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge: (attack Bloody Rose)**

**Bloody Rose:(sighs)What a horrible way to deny a request (attacks everyone else)**

**Me: (hiding under my blankets) um yeah so i guess thths the ned of this chappter this story so popular i love it ^^ REVIEW ;D**


	9. I Meet Myself

**Chapter 9**

Sally ran over to Rouge. She was exhausted from all the fighting and dodging that she was doing. It was literally killing her. Sally thought of a quick way to break Rouge's wings and also making it look like it was an accident. Now Sally didn't really want to do this, but she knew it was the only way to save everybody including Scourge. Sally grabbed a stick while she was running to Rouge, and it was kinda pointy on one end.

"Rouge you can use this to fight Amy!" Sally called out then she purposely tripped when she was really close to Rouge.

When she did this the pointy end of the stick stabbed Rouge in her wings. It was quick so Rouge only felt the pain for a second. Lucky for her and Sally the stick only went through the skin part of her wings that helped her fly, not near the bones. It would probably heal in a few days so it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry it was an accident." Sally lied.

Rouge nodded. She wasn't that mad about it but now she had no way to throw her attacks at Amy since Rouge couldn't fly and she could.

Sally just watched as Rouge ran off looking for some high point that way she could jump then attack Amy. Suddenly there was a loud creaking noise. It hurt everyone's ears epically Rouge's. Everyone turned their heads.

They saw a giant robotic dragon coming out of the doors that lead to the inside of the base. Bloody Rose flew herself towards the dragon and sat on its head. Normally the villain would grin all evil like at a time like this, but Bloody Rose had the same expression on her face like always. Lifeless.

"This is your last chance to give up. If you refuse by standing your ground I have no choice but to continue the elimination." Bloody Rose called out to Sonic and his friends.

Sonic looked around at his friends. They didn't look like they wanted to give up just yet. They wanted to save Amy with all their might even if that meant giving up their own lives. Sonic looked at Sally. She looked terrified, but she didn't make any sounds or movements signaling that she wanted to leave and give up.

"Sorry, but we are not ready to give up just yet. Because we all love Amy too much to give up on her now!" Sonic yelled at Bloody Rose. She just stared at him. The dragon just waited for her to give a command it was ready to attack at any moment, but Bloody Rose had passed out because now she was having an inner conflict.

_**Inside of Bloody Rose's Head (Bloody's POV)**_

I was in a dark room, which was interesting since just a moment ago I was staring down a blue hedgehog. I walked around looking for a way out, but had no luck so far. I decided to call out to somebody. Even if there wasn't anybody there.

"Information Request- Where am I?" I called out.

"What are you some type of robot? What kind of person says information request?" A girl's voice yelled back. I looked around quickly. My guard was still up this girl could be an enemy for all I know. She could be working with that blue hedgehog that was fighting me.

She laughed at me for acting like the way I was.

"Hey chill I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." She said then I saw her figure walking towards me. She looked a lot like me, but she had green eyes. That was when I realized who she was.

"Amy Rose." She smiled at me.

"Yeah that's me. Stupid Eggman thought he could get rid of me for good with that stupid drug. All that drug did was create you a totally different personality. I'm still here, but the since Eggman commanded you to awake that locked me up in your I mean our mind. There are only two ways for me to wake up. One way is for someone to admit their love to me."

I glared at her, but it wasn't effective since it had no emotion in it.

"What's the other way?" She just grinned.

"Now that my sweet Bloody Rose will require both of us, and our powers."

**Sonic's POV**

I stared at Bloody Rose. She had been unconscious for about 5 minutes. The robotic dragon didn't attack us since Amy- I mean Bloody Rose- couldn't give it a command. I didn't know what to do any more. That fat guy um Eggman I think couldn't do anything to us which is probably why we haven't seen him. I looked over to Shadow and Silver.

They were staring at Bloody Rose's body. They weren't worried about her; they were worried about Amy just like me. I looked over to the girls. They might not have liked Amy that much, but I could still tell they were worried. Sally looked the most worried out of all of us.

"Well what do we do now?" Sally asked.

I just shrugged. We came all this way to save Amy, but Bloody Rose was in our way. So all we knew was that we had to take care of her just not by killing her. We had no idea what we were going to do once she was out of our way. Then that green hedgehog from earlier came running out the door the dragon had come from.

When he saw us, and saw that Bloody Rose was unconscious I saw that panic in his face. He swung his arm back across his chest like he was about throw a Frisbee. When his arm swung back at us a ball of light came flying at us. We jumped out of the way, but I grabbed Amy's boy and took her with me so she didn't get hurt.

"Scourge, what are you doing!" Sally yelled at him. I just glared at her. She knew this guy? Why was she hanging around a guy that was attacking us for absolutely no reason?

"Put her down!" He ignored Sally, and just yelled at me. I glared at him who does this guy think he is trying to take Amy from me. Well I know who he was he was the guy who turned Amy into this monster, but that didn't give him the right to demand stuff.

I ignored him, while dodging another ball of exploding light. Great now that Bloody Rose was gone we have to deal with her insane boyfriend. Ugh that word freaked me out because this guy was basically Amy's boyfriend. I shook that thought from my head and continued to dodge with Amy in my arms.

_Inside Bloody Rose's Head (Amy's POV)_

This girl was amazing I absolutely loved her. Sure she was evil, but only because Eggman told her to be that way. I mean come on. I bet everyone would be happy if they knew somebody with no emotions and super cool powers. _**WRONG!**_

I will admit this girl was fun to talk to, but she is just like a machine. So it's hard to compromise with her since she has no say. I told her the 2nd way for me to get out of this mess, but she refused. I mean sure her end of the bargain didn't seem fair, but what the hell she wasn't being fair by refusing.

"Listen, girl. I want to be with my friend's, but you are kinda in my way. So just work with me here." I complained. She just stared at me with her blood red eyes. They reminded me of Silver's filled with nothing. She didn't really have a purpose except to follow orders. No wonder she was confused.

A deal always required personal desire which means that desire would have to give you happiness, but this girl didn't have any desires. I actually felt kind of bad for her which is why I offered what I did. That way she could change maybe get some emotions, make friends, and fall in love.

"Request Denied. I will not be tricked by a stupid girl like you." My eyes widen when she said that. No I wasn't shocked that she called me stupid. I was shocked because she called me stupid….

Wait- what I mean is that she gave an opinion about me. She thinks I'm stupid. No one told her I was. She just thinks that which means….

"You have emotions."

"Impossible. I was created not to have emotions that way I could kill without mercy."

"But you do have mercy. I was there when you warned Sonic and my friends. You said that if they didn't leave that you would continue to eliminate them. Sorry to disappoint you sweetie, but that is mercy" I grinned.

"You are wrong."

"If I'm than kill me right here right now, I won't fight back or anything."

She stared at me, and then I saw it something I never thought I would see in those red eyes. I saw sympathy. That's when she attacked me with a strike of lighting

**Me: Agh I can't stand myself for not writing a longer chapter**

**Sally: You still have me looking like the bad guy with all this 'I'm going to kill my best friends' bit**

**Sonic: Yeah Chloe I wanna know whether or not I need to kill Sally**

**Sally: (glares at Sonic)**

**Shadow: Why suddenly have me caring for Rouge out of no where**

**Me: Shut it Shadow I'm still debating on whether to have you (whispers something in his ear)**

**Shadow: (blushing) Bloody Rose was right these conversations are useless (walks out)**

**Me: (roflmao) Wuss!**

**Silver: Will we ever find out the 2****nd**** way to get Amy out**

**Scourge: I know, but I rather not say in front of Sally**

**Sally: Why? Does it involve me?**

**Scourge: Not really but you will probably be mad about it**

**Me: You guys! Stop dropping hints to my ending! This is my most popular story ever but you all want to ruin that by giving away the ending**

**Shadow: (walks back in) Your Shadamy story was pretty popular**

**(Me, Sonic, and Silver glare at him)**

**Me: I deleted because I didn't like it**

**Sonic: yeah plus people only liked it because it was leading to Sonamy**

**Sonic and Shadow: (get in a fight)**

**Me: (looks at Amy's body) god I bet its really peaceful in there. Well I guess this is good bye for now and ignore Shadow I deleted my Shadamy story for a reason well two. 1) Because it sucked donkey balls 2) I had this story's plot in my head**


	10. Seperate

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while homecoming is coming up so yeah…oh and I would just like to make a shout out (yeah I said it) to CaptainPika for making me realize my mistake in chapter um 4 of this story she basically said that 'Sonic's Speech' was unnecessary and offensive so I apologize for that. Now let's get this story going.**

**Chapter 10**

_Inside Bloody Rose's Mind (__**Normal POV)**_

Bloody Rose attacked Amy when a lightning bolt, but Amy dodged it of course. Bloody Rose just kept attacking, but it didn't matter she already knew that Amy had proven her point. Bloody Rose had felt sympathy and she had hesitated which meant she had feelings just like everyone else. This made her so upset. She didn't know what to do now could she love, hate, care, feel annoyed? Does this mean that her throwing all these useless attacks at Amy shows that she is angry?

Amy was staring at her the whole time. Since they were in Bloody Rose's mind Amy could feel what she felt and knew what she was thinking. Amy hated what she had just done putting her only way out of this mess in such pain. She regretted every even thinking of mentioning this plan. Why didn't she just wait for some to confess their love to her?

'You didn't want to wait that long' a voice in Amy's head whispered. Amy nodded to the voice. Amy did not want to wait for one of the guys to set their feelings straight for her. So she tried so very hard to find a way out, but when she did she had no idea that it would involve the very soul that put her in her prison.

Finally Bloody Rose's attacks had stopped and she broke down in tears something she didn't like at all. She hated the hot burning liquid fall across her cheeks leaving burning stains. She hated the salty liquid falling into her mouth making her lips tingle. She liked it better when she couldn't feel, but she could always feel she just didn't know it at the time. Now that she knew she had emotions she just let them all out at once. Since the news brought her sorrow she just cried and let all the sadness over take her.

"Bloody Rose?" Amy called out to her. Amy was not the kind of person to just let someone cry even if she was the reason for their crying.

Bloody Rose looked up at her opposite. Red eyes meeting green. Bloody Rose suddenly felt guilt over whelm her. She had taken Amy's life and her body. She hated this feeling. She knew there was a way to get rid of it and that was to agree to Amy's plan. She just didn't know what she would do when this was all over. Bloody Rose was created to be an emotionless weapon, but now she had emotions. Does this mean she could be a weapon with feelings? It didn't make much sense to her when she thought about it, but then again nothing made sense to her anymore.

"Alright Amy Rose. I accept your offer." Bloody Rose said. She had stood up and wiped away her tears. Amy smiled at her. Now they could both get out and be happy.

Amy held out her hand to Bloody Rose. Bloody Rose stared at it for a while, but then finally took it. She knew that Amy's plan was crazy. Since Amy was locked up in Bloody Rose's head she realized that they had powers that Amy never knew. Even the power to grant wishes, but involved a lot of power and concentration. So Amy had to wait for Bloody Rose to pass out and convince her to help Amy. They were both going to wish that they each had their own body to live their lives through. It would of course take time, but only for an hour or so. Amy just hoped Sonic and the guys could wait for that long.

**Sonic's POV**

This Scourge was really starting to get on my nerves. He kept trying to get me to put Amy down. Ha like I would ever do that. As long as Bloody Rose was unconscious I had an advantage. Plus this guy could probably wake her up just by a simple command. I hated the thought of this guy having total control over her. I looked over to the others while running around with Amy still in my arms.

Shadow was helping Rouge out since her wings were still injured. Was he starting to fall in love with her? I wasn't wishing for it because he was my rival they just seemed to look good together. I mean come on now Amy is gorgeous, and Shadow… well let's just say he isn't the prettiest color in the rainbow. I looked over to Silver, and he was with Blaze throwing some useless attacks at Scourge. Sally was shouting useless words at him.

"Scourge! Just listen to me for a second okay!" He of course didn't. I was starting to get really annoyed with this. Couldn't this guy take a hint? I wasn't going to give up Amy to the one person who caused this whole mess. I mean come on you would get annoyed to if you were trying to stop the girl you love from creating mass destruction. I will admit it's exciting, but innocent people are getting hurt like Rouge, Me, Amy, Amy's mom….

Holy—I forgot all about Amy's mom. She must be locked up somewhere. We had to find her, but how? Then I suddenly got an idea. I stopped running and turn towards Scourge. He stopped attacking probably because he didn't want to hit me directly since Amy was still in my arms.

"Hey I'll make you a deal! I give you Amy if you give me her mom." Now in reality this made no sense. Why give up the girl I love to save her mom. I had no idea really I just had this gut feeling that Amy wouldn't be gone for long. Yeah sounds crazy I know, but what can I say I like to follow my gut.

Shadow and the others gasped at me. They were also shocked by actions which made send. Even Scourge was shocked, but he still agreed.

"Follow me then." Then he walked back towards the door, and I did follow him with Amy in my arms.

We walked in silence for about 15 minutes until Scourge finally decided to say something.

"So Sonic is it? Tell me why you are doing this?" He didn't turn around when he said it he just kept walking.

"Umm cause I really like Amy."

"Why? From what Bloody Rose has told me she acted like a complete airhead just to get you guys to be her friends. She must not have trusted you"

Wait what? This guy didn't know what he was talking about sure Amy acted that way, but only because she didn't want people to figure out her secret, and what did Bloody Rose know anyways.

"Umm not really she didn't trust as first, but she does now which is why we like her."

He just nodded and continued to walk in silence. So the conversation was over before it even started. We had finally reached Mrs. Rose cell. We saw her talking to the guard that was really Amy's dad, but it didn't look like he was trying to help her escape.

Amy's dad turned around and saw us. He stepped aside and walked away. Wow he was really like Shadow. That makes me feel a little uneasy. Did that mean Amy might end up liking Shadow like her mother liked her dad?

Scourge opened the cage and let Amy's mother out. She ran over to me and hugged me well actually she hugged Amy who was still in my arms, but her arms still wrapped around me.

"Okay blue boy, I held up my end of the bargain now hand Bloody Rose over." I sighed and walked over towards to him, and started to set Amy in his arms when a bright light started to radiate from her body.

**Normal POV**

The hour was finally up and Bloody Rose and Amy's wish was finally starting to come true. The two girls were slowly moving apart, but not by their own free will. They started to move further apart even faster until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Sonic, Scourge, and Diane had covered their eyes because the light was so bright. Even Eggman, Robert, Shadow, and the others could see some of the light coming from the inside of the room and base. Then there was a big boom, but not from explosion that could have killed someone. The light had died down, and when Sonic and the other two opened their eyes they were shocked to see two pink hedgehogs lying on the floor unconscious.

**Me: Agh I'm going to go stab myself with a knife I have no idea how to continue this chapter so it's short now I can't stand it**

**Amy: (stretches) Ah it feels good to be back**

**Bloody Rose: It is even thought I was not in there as long as you**

**Sonic: It feels weird having both of you here**

**The others (excluding myself and both Roses): yeah**

**Sally: This has complicated my plan**

**Shadow: What was your plan again?**

**Sally: (disappears)**

**Me: I'm going to kill the next person to ask what Sally's plan is**

**Eggman: When do I become important again?**

**Me: I don't know I might just have everyone…never mind well that was chapter 10 I plan on finishing this story in a while, but until then keep reviewing. Oh and keep an eye out for Swapped it's going to be amazing.**


	11. All Ends Well

**Is it just me or do I sense a good story coming close to an end then I can get started on Swapped it's gonna be hacking amazing I swear to you my heart is just racing thinking about it…but anyways back to my beloved Three Hedgehogs One Story**

**Chapter 11**

_Amy's POV_

I opened my eyes and I saw myself…..in another cage. NAKED! I screamed of course I mean you would too if you found yourself naked in a cage. Then I heard a familiar voice. Sonic's.

"Amy, are you ok!" I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. His voices wasn't getting any farther or closer so he was still in the same spot, he probably knew I was here. Then I remembered my wish along with Bloody Rose. It must have worked, but what about her was she ok? More importantly did she have clothes or was it just me

"Yeah, Sonic I'm fine. Hey where is Bloody Rose, and where are my clothes?"

"Um Bloody Rose is fine, she is still knocked out, and I left my clothes in there for you to wear. I'm wearing that green hedgehog's clothes." He sounded embarrassed

"Why didn't you guys just give me his clothes?"

Sonic snorted, but not in a gross way in a more –ha-like-i-would-ever-let-that-happen way. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to I got the point. I changed into a Sonic's clothes which were about two sizes too big for me, but I wasn't really complaining. I then walked out of the cage and was face to face with Sonic. He smiled when he saw me, but he was just staring at my eyes like they were giant cookies or whatever and he couldn't wait to eat them. Bad analogy I know but it sorta fit.

"Hey." He said with a friendly grin. I smiled back at him, but I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. It was weird. It was like I was a doll and no one had pulled my string yet. Another bad analogy.

"Amy!"I turned and saw my mother, Shadow, Silver, and…..Rouge and Blaze? They were running towards me and each gave me a hug well not really Rouge and Blaze, but still it was a nice feeling to know that I was missed. I gave them a hug back. I looked into Silver's eyes and saw something that was a little bit out there. I saw love in his eyes. I didn't see it before today did he love me all of a sudden or did something else happened while I was locked up. I looked over to the others and noticed Blaze also had love in her eyes I smiled at them. I was about to saw something when the aircraft started to shake.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

"I don't know! Let's go check it out" Sonic yelled. Then we wall ran towards the exit I think. I realized that neither Scourge nor Bloody Rose were in sight. I was worried about her. Sure she may have tried to take my life, but she didn't mean to. She was just created that way. We could be friends, but that all depended on whether or not we lived through this. We finally made it to the launch plank and saw Sally standing over Eggman's dead body with a knife in her hand. We all gasped at her including her friends. She glared at me. Was she really still angry about the whole 'stealing Sonic' thing I mean come one I think I've been through enough I don't need some psychic stalker trying to kill me.

"Rouge! Blaze! Come here. I have to tell you two something!" Sally called out She dropped the knife and ran towards the end of the launch plank. She probably dropped the knife to show that she wasn't going to do anything. I looked over to Rouge, and Blaze. They hesitated but ran towards their friend. I watched them run towards her, and when they stopped I notice Sally pretty close to the edge of the plank. I didn't really think about it too much until I saw Rouge's wings were injured.

"Hey what happened to Rouge's wings?" I asked.

"Sally had accidentally stabbed them when she was trying to give Rouge a stick." Shadow said. Sally killing Eggman, stabbing Rouges wings, standing close to the edge with her friends. This was no mere coincidence. Sally was about to try and kill her friend.

"Rouge Blaze!" I called out, but it was already too late. Sally had already pushed them over the edge. I ran towards the edge myself. I was planning on jumping off to save them both when I noticed the look in Sally's eyes. She was holding back tears staring at me. I could tell what she was trying to do just by staring at them. Her plan was crazy, but I decided to let her have it her way. I looked over to Shadow and Silver.

"You guys need to save them!"

"Rose, are you insane! Why can't you do it?" Shadow said

I shook my head.

"I'm still too weak to use my powers. You have to do it for me. Silver you go after Blaze, and Shadow you go after Rouge." Silver jumped over the edge without hesitation, but Shadow just stood there staring at me. I decided it was time to use my secret weapon. It was not a power or an effect from the drug. No this was something all the female Rose's in my family have. A special gift that takes time and concentration to learn and master. It can influence anyone to do anything. So I did it.

I put my hands on my hips; leaned a little bit forward, puffed out my cheeks, furrowed my eyebrows, and glared right back at him. His glare suddenly turned into a shock expression. He sighed deeply then jumped off the edge as well. Going after Rouge. I smiled. I was going to save him so don't worry. I started to think about Shadow holding Rouge in my arms after I saw Silver back with Blaze. He was smiling at her, and she was smiling at him. I guess my date with Silver was cancelled but to tell you the truth I was fine with that. I levitated Rouge and Shadow back to the ship and they looked fine.

Shadow still had his arms around Rouge's waist, and her arms were still around his neck. They stood like that for about five minutes then jumped apart blushing. Shadow whispered some words knowing only she could hear him. I saw her nod to whatever he had said, and then he grabbed her hand. I smiled to see that. When Shadow looked at me I saw happiness in his eyes as well. This just made me want to jump around with a big old smile on my face. I looked over to Sally, and she was smiling. She must have been happy to see her friends alive and happy. I didn't blame her. I could tell she had this planned out way before long. She planned to injure Rouge's wings that way she couldn't fly, so Shadow would be forced to save her like Silver saved Blaze. Then she was going to convince Sonic to confess his love to me that way I could be awakened, but that part of her plan was ruined when Bloody Rose and I made our wish.

"Oh God Bloody Rose!" I said.

Sonic looked over at me. He smiled and signaled for me to follow him. I did. We went back into the base and went to a cafeteria looking room. I saw Bloody Rose, and Scourge arguing. Sonic and I hid behind the wall listening in on their conversation.

"I told you that I have other plans for my life now" Bloody Rose said.

"But I've had your life planned out _with me_ way before you could even consider going out on your own."

"Well I don't need you to be deciding everything for me now. I have emotions I have a mind of my own, and your mind is a little slow since you haven't noticed who really cares about you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sally is in love with you." I took this as my chance to walk in. Your probably wondering how Bloody Rose knew that, well I figured it out when I realized she was trying to set me and Sonic up, and even thought me and Bloody Rose are two different people now we share this brain link. Kind of like twins.

"Hey guys let's not argue. I say we land this baby and go out and get some chili dogs." Sonic said behind me. Hmm chili dogs sound delicious right about now.

Scourge just shook his head and walked away. Bloody Rose stared at me for a while then for the first time ever I saw her smile. It was amazing her smile went really well with her red eyes which I guess is weird to say but still. She walked over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you Amy Rose for setting me free. I would love to join you for umm 'chili dogs' but I have a new purpose in life. I will use mine- no our- powers to help people. Be a real hero like you." She said to me.

"I'm no hero."

"Yes you are. You have saved multiple people today. You saved Blaze and Rouge by telling Shadow and Silver to save the, you saved Shadow by helping him realize his feelings for Rouge, you saved Silver by making him realize that studying doesn't get you everywhere in life. You saved your mother and your father, you saved sally and scourge. You also saved me and Sonic here." I looked at Sonic and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well then thank you too Bloody Rose, for saving me." I smiled at her.

"Amy will you do me a favor and give me a new name. I hate the one Eggman gave me. It seems so violent." I stared at her then thought really hard for a good name for her.

"Sure. Your name now is Chloe Rose, my twin sister." She smiled at her new name. She then gave me another hug and dashed off, not sonic speed of course.

I looked over to Sonic and smiled at him. He smiled back, and then grabbed my hand causing us both to blush.

"Amy I know this is kind of out of the blue, but if this whole adventure hasn't proved to you that I really care about then I don't know what will. So I was wondering if you wanted to-"I cut him off with a kiss. It wasn't a long lustful kiss, but it wasn't a short meaningless kiss either.

"Sure Sonic. I would love to be your girlfriend." I winked at him then ran towards the light coming from the launch plank. I was running so fast knowing that I was about to begin a totally new life.

_**THE END**_

**Me: (crying)**

**Sonic: (Amy sitting down in his lap) I can't believe you made you last chapter short**

**Me: I can't believe it either**

**Silver: (holding Blaze's hand) your ratings are so going to drop after this**

**Me: I know!**

**Shadow: (his arm around Rouge's waist) you should have just stopped when you had the chance**

**Me: I hate you (glares at Shadow)**

**Scourge: (arm around Sally's shoulders even though I never mentioned them getting together) Well I see that you basically made yourself into Bloody Rose**

**Me: STFU!**

**Amy: Language please**

**Sonic: (covers Amy's ears) yeah my sweet Ames doesn't need foul language shoved into her precious mind (kisses Amy on the cheek)**

**Me: bleh whatever well guys I'm sorry I did this to you, but it had to come to an end sooner or later. But before I go I would just like to give myself a pat on the back for making this my longest and most popular story yet. I would also like to say thanks to the following:**

**SonAmyFanNumber1AndLuigiRose **

**RosieTheHedgehog **

**CaptainPiika **

**Nicki T. Hedgehog **

**Millenia360 Alz **

**Anglepie21 **

**Ninja-on-the-run **

**GothBlue **

**Lightning the Fencer**

**Me (continued): I love these guys for keeping my spirits up and giving me helpful advice that will be used in my later works. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and hope to see you all again in some of my other stories I love you all, and keep you dreams alive, and I plan on making a sequel to this so REVIEW IT GAMMIT ;D**


End file.
